The application of articles, such as labels and coupons, to product packages has been and continues to be an important step in providing product identification, specific product information and marketing advantages. Manufacturers of various products are continually seeking a more efficient and effective manner in which to apply articles to product packages, such as cartons, containers or any other packages having a surface capable of securely receiving an adhesive article.
Specifically, many systems have been developed for applying an article to the exterior surface of a package. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,104 to Absher discloses an apparatus for applying individual coupons to the exterior surface of a web of material used to form flexible bags. The coupons are blown or pressed onto the web material upstream of a bag forming device. The web then travels to the bag forming device which forms a bag having the label attached to the exterior surface. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,936 to Callahan et al. discloses a flexible bag forming apparatus which applies a detachable promotional banner or coupon to the exterior surface of the bag a spaced distance upstream of a tube forming device. The banner or coupon is a continuous web of material pressed onto the web of bag material. However, articles, such a coupons or labels, applied to the exterior of a package may disadvantageously be removed without accessing the contents of the package.
Consequently, other methods have been developed for positioning coupons and the like inside the package. Such methods include gravity-fed "pick-and-place" devices which places individual articles into a bag before, during or after introduction of the product into the bag. Articles placed into bags by "pick-and-place" machines generally reside freely within the bag, i.e. are not connected to the bag. The articles are therefore free to move around within the bag to positions which may be less than optimally located for maximum visibility by the consumer. Furthermore, with high speed packaging devices such as form-and-fill baggers for snack foods, pick-and-place machines may possess disadvantages such as slow operating speeds, as well as inconsistent and unpredictable article placement.
As a result, other systems have been developed for applying articles to the interior surface of a bag. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,386 to Farner and 4,726,171 to Kreager et al. disclose methods of making labeled packages including providing a label or coupon to the surface of a web of bag material formed into a tube by a tube former. The tube former includes an upper edge having an angled shape over which the web material passes. The tube is then sealed, filled and cut to form a bag having a label on the interior surface. However, the system disclosed by Farmer applies a continuous strip of labels to the continuous web of bag material. Also, the Kreager et al. system applies the individual articles, e.g. labels or coupons, to the web at a location along the web feed path a substantial distance upstream of the tube former.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for applying articles such as coupons, labels and premiums, such as condiments, to the interior surface of a flexible package, such as a bag, which ensures accurate and secure article placement while maintaining effective bag formation.